


Apollo

by BoStarsky



Category: Just Shoot Me! (TV)
Genre: Cats, M/M, No actual porn, R.I.P, Slight suit porn, just implied, post Spartacus incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Waking up next to Finch feels pretty damn strange.





	Apollo

Waking up next to Finch feels pretty damn strange. He doesn't regret what they did last night, it's not the first time. He just never stays. Countless supermodels have been in his arms, Finch is by far the prettiest. He never would have imagined this is where they would end up after a few rushed fucks and a handjob hidden away in the secret corners of the Blush offices. He didn't think twice when Finch asked him for support at the cat show, he didn't think at all when he saw him in the flawless, navy three piece suit that looked to be sown onto his body with a Siamese balancing on his shoulders. A far cry from the playboy bunny costume that started it all. Apollo brought home a blue ribbon and the pure joy shining in Finch's eyes was what made him turn around when he was halfway home. 

He glances over at where Dennis is laying on his back a long fingered hand spread across his thin chest. The sounds of New York surround them, he doesn't know what time it is, but the sun is already up. Reaching out, unable to resist temptation, he runs his fingers through Dennis' long blond hair, mussed and tangled by sleep and sex. He's never seen anything so beautiful before. There's no turning back now. 

The ceramic cat clock on the nightstand ticks away at just past eight am, they should be at work. The stubble on Dennis' cheek rasps agains his fingers as Elliot strokes his face. Who would have thought. Who would have thought that after sleeping with supermodels for nearly a decade he would end up falling in love with a short, blond, glorified secretary who's saltier than the Dead Sea. He certainly didn't. But he's glad he did. 

When he looks back at Dennis, brilliant blue eyes are looking at him through a haze of sleep. He doesn't remove his hand as he's stared down. "Euch, creepy." He mumbles, but smiles nonetheless as he scoots into Elliot's embrace. He knows right then that Dennis has told him in his own way that he's not going anywhere.


End file.
